werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Representational Magic
Representational Magic is a magical practice in which one uses representative objects to manipulate reality. Its origins remain unknown however, they are shown to have existed when Esther was alive. Usually, such spells use much more power than one realizes. It is also a very delicate magic that requires considerable concentration by the witch who practices it. Combinations Combined with Ancestral Magic The Spell of Unknotting was the first known Representational Magic which appears in the show. Taking from Esther's Grimoire, the ancestral witch Julia Claire used it to break the linking spell between the werewolf Charlotte and the witch Zander Deveraux may be under this kind of practice due to its taking advantage of similarities between the rope's knot and the magic link between the two. Indeed this spell definitely falls in the macro-section of Linking spells. Combined with Sacrificial Magic People's astral projections are then transferred to an astral plane, called "Chambre de Chasse" as stated by Nick, where they are under the control of the witch who transported them there. However, if the prisoners are misrepresented, the spell collapses. The bodies of the prisoners are also at the mercy of events in which they are unconscious. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, the witch London Deveraux, taking advantage of the presence of Charlotte in the city has used her to lure Jake in Los Angeles. To capture the wolf girl, and find out the actual pregnancy, she has used a representative spell using some seals tracked with salt on the altar, the flame of the candles to burn the map that Charlotte was using miles away from the Lafayette Cemetery, then a steaming potion to cause malfunctions to the car and finally a litany to knock out Charlotte's smartphone. At the end, London switch off a candle making Charlotte faint. In I Tried to Live, Christopher gives to Julia some pages of his mother Grimoire as part of their pact. He explains that it is the Sanguinem Knot, a spell of Representative Magic that is used by witches to teach concentration. The young witch, in fact, cannot manage her great powers and Christopher believes that this spell can help her to do so, but having as a second end to free Charlotte by the magic that keeps her connected to the witch Zander. In Ticket to Hell, Christopher cast a protection spell using a castle figurine surrounded by a powder on a table to represent the Abattoir after a fight with The Hollow's Acolyte almost killed him, nullifying a previous protection spell he cast tying it to his heart. In The Kindness of Strangers, Nick gave Elizabeth a "Sanguinem Knot" (very similar to the one that Christopher gave to Julia, only slightly larger), and taught her his Mother's spell, for the little witch to undo the linking spell between the Hollow and Julia, thus making sure that Julia could leave the city safely nor be killed should the Hollow die. Elizabeth managed to complete the spell though it was exhausting for her and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Totems * Wolf: or "big bad wolf" as described as a feature of Jake Chamberlain, is a dangerous and territorial animal. According to Graysin, those who embody the wolf are unable to forgive, but this was refuted by Jake when he forgives Christopher. * Stag: the noble Stag is representative of Christopher Chamberlain, and is one of the most honest and sacred animals in Animal symbology. * Queen Chess Pieces: The two Queen chess pieces were used to represent the women that both Jake and Christopher had betrayed over their life Spells and Rituals *'Paternity Spell/Linking Spell': A spell used to identify if another is, in fact, pregnant and uses the concept of "like attracts like". It involves a complex ritual where witch uses salt to make special symbols on an altar and can manipulate the target's environment such as a candle flame to simulate flames on a map, a steaming potion to cause malfunction in a car, humming to cause litany interference on a mobile phone and finally, put out a candle to cause the target to faint. It was also used to bind Zander to Charlotte in order to control hers and the baby's life. **'Incantation': Non-Verbal **'Requirements': Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface, Target's hair **'Used By': London Deveraux on Charlotte to ascertain that she was, in fact, pregnant, to confirm whether Jake was the father of Charlotte's Unborn Child and link her to Zander. *'Spell of Unknotting': Created by Esther to enact an unlinking spell. The spell involves a sanguinum knot, used as a physical representation of the linking spell in question. Once successfully completed, the knot levitates and unties itself signifying that the linking spell has been broken. **'Incantation': Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit. **'Items': Sanguinum Knot **'Used by': Esther (presumably), Julia Claire and Elizabeth Chamberlain. *'Compound Protection Spell': A representational spell used to protect a location from harm or malicious intent. **'Incantation': Unknown **'Requirements': Circle of salt, Representation magic (castle figurine to represent the Compound) **'Used by': In Ticket to Hell, Christopher performed this spell to protect the compound, whereas the previous events she tied a boundary spell to his heart beat. This ensures that if he died a second time, the spell would not falter. Practitioners of Representational Magic * London Deveraux † * Esther Chamberlain † * Graysin Blackwell * Julia Claire * Christopher Chamberlain * Elizabeth Chamberlain Trivia * Representational Magic is the magical practice that relies most heavily on totems. * The totems used are general inanimate objects unless combined with Sacrificial Magic. * The use of an object in order to attract a similar one is known in real magic beliefs as "sympathetic" See Also Category:Supernatural Category:The Werewolf Diaries